


At Last I See The Light

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: Will Solace, a boy with magical healing powers and seriously long hair meets Nico di Angelo, a common thief.(my gift for youreaboutaseasyasatitanwar on tumblr for the 2017 PJO secret santa!)





	At Last I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> WROW THIS IS A MONSTER OF A FIC
> 
> this got so carried away so quickly tbh, but i'm proud of it!! 10k??? that's the longest oneshot i've ever written!!!
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Jason? as that horse? it's more likely than you think.

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful kingdom named Sól. This land was ruled by the Solace family, who were known for their kindness and generosity. King Lester was stern, but playful and sweet. Queen Naomi was wise, and was seen as her husband’s equal. Under them, Sól prospered. And then, it was announced that Queen Naomi was pregnant._

_Things went wrong quickly, however. Naomi fell ill, and soon, both her and their unborn child were at risk of dying. King Lester sent his soldiers out to find a cure for his wife, and told them not to come back until it was found. As the days went on, Queen Naomi got sicker and sicker, and the kingdom lost hope. Then, a cure was found._

_A flower, said to of been touched by the god Apollo, was found to have healing properties. The soldiers brought it back to the castle, and after Queen Naomi drank a potion made with this flower, she was healed. Soon after, she gave birth to a baby girl._

_The new princess, Winifred Marie Solace, was a sight to behold. She had hair the color of sunshine, and eyes the color of the ocean. The kingdom rejoiced at the fact that not only had their beloved queen survived, their princess had as well. Winifred was doted on by her parents, and the small family was happy._

_Things change, however._

_What the kingdom didn’t know, was that this flower was used regularly by Mother Gaea, a witch that lived in the woods. Mother Gaea used this flower to keep her youth, and was enraged when she found her flower had been stolen. To reclaim what was hers, Mother Gaea snuck into the palace at night, capturing Princess Winifred, and took off into the wilderness._

_King Lester and Queen Naomi sent out search parties, but nothing was found. They, along with the kingdom, were heartbroken. The king and queen swore to never have another child, and each year, on Princess Winifred’s birthday, they hold a lantern ceremony, in the hopes that their lost daughter will see them and return home._

_Mother Gaea, however, didn’t kill the princess. She raised her as her own, and taught her the song that would ensure the healing process. Winifred was locked in a tower, isolated from everyone but Mother Gaea, and taught to obey no matter what. Every year, Winifred watched the lights in the sky that appeared only on her birthday. When she’s about to turn eighteen, she finally manages to work up the courage to ask Mother Gaea to go see them._

_The king and queen had no way to know that the princess was alive, and that she wasn’t a princess at all._

_And this, dear reader, is where our story begins._

* * *

Will was startled awake by the feeling of something cold in his ear.

He jumped out of bed with a shout, desperately looking around to see who was there and ready to attack him. Then, at the sound of something that almost sounded like laughter, his alarmed expression turned into a scowl. Will turned towards his bed, pointing a finger at the mean little chameleon that had decided to stick his tongue in Will’s ear.

“Really, Cecil?” Will huffed, attempting to detangle the mass of curls on his head. Mother never let him cut it, which was annoying, but he understood why. Without his hair, he couldn’t heal. If he couldn’t heal, he couldn’t help Mother. And if he couldn’t help mother…

Cecil continued to laugh, and Will’s glare wobbled as he tried not to laugh himself. Sighing dramatically, the seventeen year old walked towards the windows and threw open the curtains. A smile wormed its way onto his face, and the sleepiness he felt disappeared as the sun rose.

“Well, since you woke me up, I guess it’s time to start chores!” Will said cheerily, causing Cecil’s laughter to turn into a groan. Will rolled his eyes and quickly replied, “oh shush Cecil, there’s a lot to do today.”

And with that, Will was off. He dusted, cooked breakfast, brushed his hair by himself (which was a feat in itself, as his hair was easily ten feet long), and rearranged his book collection. As he put the last book on the shelf, Will reached out to grab one at random. He’d read them all, of course, but they were still interesting to him. They were all about the human body, and how to treat wounds and heal people. Will loved them.

Will had always wanted to help people from an early age. It made him feel good, especially when he helped heal Mother Gaea. She always hugged him tightly afterwards, and thanked him for his generosity. However, Mother Gaea always said he liked helping others too much.

_“It’s your fatal flaw, you know,”_ she would croon, _“selflessness. You’ll learn, though. In time.”_

The walls of Will’s room were full of paintings of the human body, along with notes and procedures on how to heal. Will wrote on his walls daily, always trying to commit the words to memory. You never know when you’ll need to help someone, after all.

After Will got bored of the book (he was never good at sitting still for long), he made his way to the open window where Cecil was sunbathing. He smiled at the sight, and turned his face towards the sun. A sigh escaped his lips.

“Today is the day,” Will began, “I’m finally going to ask Mother to let me see the lights!”

Cecil sat up in interest at those words, and his eyes seemed to say _“really?”_

Will, in turn, rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Cecil, I’m going to ask. I’m turning eighteen, and I think that’s mature enough to leave the tower.”

Will turned to the sky again, smiling at the smell of fresh air.

“Now we wait for Mother to get home.”

* * *

The kingdom of Sól never fully recovered from the loss of Princess Winifred, and a testament to this was the fact that they still had the tiara they had made for her. They even left it out in the open to look at. Which, in Nico di Angelo’s opinion, was pretty stupid. It was just _begging_ for thieves to come and take it. Thieves like him.

Nico quietly snuck into the room, darting towards the pedestal that held the tiara. Looking around, he nodded towards his two accomplices, whose names he frankly couldn’t remember. They were dumb as bricks, but were good at bashing skulls. That was a fact Nico could appreciate.

As quickly as he could, Nico swiped the crown and _booked it._ As the three were running out of the palace, Nico swore they had made it. Then, he heard shouting.

“STOP, THIEVES!”

_Well, so much for that,_ he thought in irritation, leading the pair to the top of the castle.

Nico sped up, making sure that the twins were keeping up with him. Nico looked back for a second to see the head of the guard, Jason Grace, hot on their heels. Nico knew all about Jason Grace. He was a wanted man, after all.

Nico turned back front, and saw that they were quickly running out of castle.

“Jump!” Nico yelled, and the two looked at him like he was crazy, “do you _want_ to get caught?”

The twins grimaced, but then nodded grimly. Nico saw the woods beyond the castle, and a grin made its way onto his face. He was going to make it.

As the three finally made the jump off of the castle, the guards stopped their chase. All except Jason Grace.

Nico rolled onto his feet, and helped the twins stand. Nico’s eyes widened as he saw that Jason Grace was still pursuing them, and quickly told his accomplices to run. Soon, however, they reached a steep hill. Nico frantically looked around, and then an idea formed in his head.

“Give me the tiara and boost me up!” He said, holding his hands out.

“No way, di Angelo. How do we know you won’t leave us for dead?” Ugly Number One sneered, and Ugly Number Two nodded in agreement.

“I promise you, I’ll help you up.” Nico replied, and the twins looked at each other. Sighing, Ugly Number Two handed over the tiara and Ugly Number One gestured for Nico towards himself.

Grinning internally, Nico stored the tiara in his satchel and turned towards Ugly Number One. The sound of the horse Jason was riding got closer, and Nico’s heart rate sped up.

“Ready?” Ugly Number One asked, and Nico rolled his eyes.

“Just hurry up and get me up there.” He replied, which earned him two dirty looks.

Ugly Number One quickly lifted Nico off his feet, throwing him upwards towards the hill. Nico scrabbled for purchase, and finally managed to get his footing. Turning towards the brothers, he finally let a sly grin slip onto his face.

“Hurry up and help us up, di Angelo!”

Nico snorted, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you really think I’d do that? Pity, you’re dumber than you look.” Nico responded, and the twin’s faces turned red with rage.

“GET BACK HERE DI ANGELO!” Nico heard as he began to sprint away.

“Bye guys, thanks for the tiara.” Nico called, and with that, he was off.

* * *

After a few hours of wandering, Nico finally admitted he was lost.

Groaning in irritation, the sixteen year old unsheathed his sword and poked at the ground. His life wasn’t always like this. He used to have parents and a big sister, a loving home, and he didn’t steal for a living. That was long ago, however. Now, Nico had nothing but the clothes on his back and a little sister to protect.

“This is stupid.” He muttered to himself. Then, the sound of footsteps got his attention.

“He's got to be here somewhere, Maximus.”

Nico froze as he recognized Jason Grace’s voice. Looking around frantically, he saw a canopy of leaves hiding a cave. Breathing a sigh of relief, Nico darted towards it and ducked in. Then, he noticed it wasn't a cave.

Blinking in confusion, Nico walked towards the source of light, and his jaw dropped when he saw a huge tower.

“What the…”

Deciding to not curse his good luck, Nico began to climb.

* * *

Will sighed. He was bored. So very bored.

“What do you want to do, Cecil?” He asked, and Cecil shrugged. Will pouted, saying, “you're no fun!”

Cecil began to respond, but then stopped suddenly. Will cocked his head in confusion, but then he heard it too. Someone was coming up the tower, and it wasn't Mother. Fear gripped Will’s lungs, and he lunged for his frying pan. He quickly darted towards the shadows, and waited.

A boy younger than him, huffing and panting, made his way into the room. He looked around in confusion, and Will took a few seconds to study him. He had curly dark hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was toned, but the bags under his eyes took away the illusion of healthiness. Will realized he was just staring and doing nothing, mentally smacked himself. As quietly as possible, Will crept towards the boy. A wooden board creaked under his weight, and the boy tensed.

“Who—"

WHAM!

The boy fell to the ground, and Cecil looked at Will with wide eyes. Will quickly bent down and checked for a pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt one. The panic soon set in, and Will frantically turned towards Cecil.

“What do I do with him?” He asked hurriedly, and Cecil mimed cutting his head off.

“I’m not going to _kill_ him! Mother is going to be home soon!” Will began to pace, and then his eye caught the ajar closet in the corner.

“Perfect."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Will heard Mother calling.

“Oh Winifred! Let down your hair!” Her voice was faint from the bottom of the tower, but Will winced all the same. Will was used to it, being called Winifred, but it didn’t mean he liked it.

Will threw his hair out of the window, and felt the familiar tug of Mother climbing. When she reached the top, she offered Will a small smile, which he returned. Will pulled his hair up and faced Mother, who threw off her travelling cloak.

“Hello, my daughter,” she began, and Will saw that there were bags under her eyes, “be a dear and start the fire?”

As Will began to stoke the flames, he couldn’t help a small sigh leave his lips.

“Mother?” He called hesitantly, and Mother turned around, “I know I’ve asked before, but I was wondering…couldn’t you call me William?”

Mother’s face suddenly looked menacing, and Will involuntarily flinched. She walked towards him slowly, and the seventeen year old held his breath.

“Winifred, what have I told you about that?” Mother said, dangerously quiet, and Will bit his lip.

“You—you told me that I’m a girl and that William is a boy’s name.” He replied softly, averting his eyes. Will hated this. He _wasn’t_ a girl.

Mother nodded, satisfied, and turned towards the armrest near the fire. After sitting, she motioned for Will to sit in front of her. Will complied, albeit hesitantly.

“Now, darling, how about that song?"

Nodding, Will began.

_“Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Take back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate’s design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine.”_

Will felt Mother relax behind him, and then remembered what he had been so excited about earlier. The lights! An elated smile lit up his face, and Will turned towards Mother, practically vibrating in anticipation.

“Mother, I had a question for you!”

Mother was taken aback by Will’s enthusiasm, but nodded. Will stood up and began to pace, willing his breathing to calm down.

“So, as you know, my eighteenth birthday is in a few days, and I was…I was hoping we could go see the lights! I’d be careful, of course, and I wouldn’t leave your side, it’s just, I’m older now and more capable and I—” Will’s ramblings cut off when he saw Mother’s face. She looked livid, and Will gulped.

“Winifred…” She began, but Will steeled himself and continued.

“I know you’ve said it’s dangerous, and I know it probably is, but I can fend for myself! I’m not a kid anymore, Mother—”

“Winifred, we’ve talked about this before—”

“I just want to see them once in my life, y’know? And something just happened that makes me think I’ll be able to handle myself just fine—”

“Winifred—”

“Please Mother, I swear I’ll behave—"

“WINIFRED!”

Will jumped, his mouth clicking shut. His eyes were wide as he looked at Mother, who was glaring at him intensely. Will could feel tears gather in his eyes, and Mother’s face turned stern.

“Oh, now _I’m_ the bad guy.” She said, rubbing her temples, “Winifred, you’re not going. You’ll be eaten alive out there! I just want what’s best for you, darling, and after all, Mother knows best.”

Will’s eyes lowered to the ground, and he nodded slowly.

“Yes Mother.”

“Now,” Mother began, clapping her hands and walking towards Will, “what would you like for your birthday?”

Will wracked his brains, trying to figure out what he’d want. Then, he remembered the boy in the closet, and an idea formed in his head. If he could get Mother to leave for a few days, he could…he could…

“Could you get me those herbs? The ones near the sea?”

Mother’s face turned sour, so Will continued, “please Mother? They make the best medicines, and I can use them for you!”

A few beats later, Mother nodded with a sigh.

“Of course, my little flower. I’ll leave after supper.”

* * *

After Will waved goodbye to Mother, he turned towards Cecil.

“Well, let’s get that guy out of the closet!” He exclaimed, rushing towards the closet and opening it. What he didn’t expect, however, was the boy to fall out, right on top of him. Letting out a very manly squeal, Will managed to shove him off after a few minutes of squirming. Thankfully he had changed into the pants and shirt that he had sewed in secret.

“What does this guy _eat?”_ Will muttered, but then noticed something shining out of his purse. Cocking his head to the side, Will opened it to reveal…a tiara?

Hm... 

“Well, I guess we’re hiding this, Cecil.”

* * *

Nico woke up to the feeling of something cold in his ear.

“What the fu—” he shrieked, and then saw something fall off of his shoulder. Nico quickly took stock of his surroundings, and the more he saw, the more confused he got. Where was he…?

The tower. He had climbed a tower, and then his memory went dark. Looking down, Nico noticed he was tied to a chair. The ropes that held him down were golden, and…wait a minute…

“Is this _hair?”_ He whispered shrilly.

“You’re awake.”

Nico nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly looked around, and saw a figure in the shadows. Baring his teeth, Nico called out, “show yourself!”

A sigh came from the person, and they slowly walked forward. Nico took their image in, and his brow furrowed. This person couldn’t be much older than him. She had pale skin, freckles, blue eyes, and her hair…

_Oh my god, this_ is _hair._

Well, now Nico felt stupid. This girl wasn’t a threat at all. Scoffing, Nico leveled blondie with a glare. She bit her lip, but jutted her chin out, not backing down.

“Listen girly, I just needed a place to hide. Now, I’ll just get out of your hair—literally, apparently—and be on my way.”

“I’m not a girl!” Blondie said indignantly, “my name is Will, and I’m a boy!”

Nico blinked in confusion.

“Alright, sorry Blondie. Now let me go, I have places to be. I need my—” Nico’s eyes got wide as he realized that he was missing something pretty important.

“Your purse?” Will smirked, and Nico spluttered.

“It’s a satchel!”

Will rolled his eyes, and began to pace in front of Nico. Nico grit his teeth as Blondie began to talk.

“I have a proposition for you…what’s your name?” He asked, suddenly unsure, and Nico had the urge to roll his eyes again.

“Why would I tell you that?”

Will huffed indignantly, his cheeks turning pink.

_He’s kinda cute,_ the unhelpful part of his brain whispered, to which the rational part of his brain replied, _now is not the time to be gay._

“Because you’re kinda tied down by my hair and have no way to escape?”

Well, he had a point.

“Nico di Angelo.” He said, heaving a sigh. Blondie nodded in satisfaction.

“Well, Nico di Angelo, I have a proposition for you. In a few days, there will be lights coming up at night, and—”

“You mean the lanterns?” Nico interjected, and Will shot him an annoyed look.

“Yes. _Anyway,_ they’ll be showing up in a few days. I want you to take me to see them, and bring me back here.” At Nico’s incredulous laugh, Will glared and said, “if you do this, Nico, I’ll give you the purse back.”

Nico paused, considering his options. He could argue, like he wanted to (as usual), or get this over with and get the tiara. Sighing in defeat, Nico glared at Will.

“Fine, Blondie. I’ll do it.” He said, and Will’s face lit up.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, eyes gleaming, and Nico shut his eyes in resignation.

_Not now, gay thoughts._

* * *

Will had never been more nervous in his life.

As he hastily climbed down his hair to leave the tower, Cecil on his shoulder, he couldn’t help but second guess himself. What if this was a mistake? What if Nico was going to kill him? What if Mother came back before Will could make it home?

Then, his feet touched the grass.

Will’s face when slack with shock, and he looked around. The sun was bright and warm against his skin, the grass was damp and tickled his toes, the smell of the flowers carried on the breeze…

“Holy Hades.” Will whispered, eyes wide, “this…this is AMAZING!”

Nico flinched at Will’s shriek, and watched in bemused silence as Will began to run around the clearing.

“I never knew that the sun could be so warm! And that the breeze felt so nice! And wow, the grass feels great, and—”

It went like that for a long time.

After fifteen minutes of jumping around, Will realized what he’d done.

“I can’t believe I left my tower when Mother told me not to!” He groaned, sitting on a rock and covering his face with his hands, “I’m the worst son ever!”

Fifteen minutes later, Will was back.

“This is the best day EVER!” He laughed, and tumbled to the ground, facing the sky.

Another fifteen minutes.

“Mother is going to kill me. Or take my books away. Or yell at me! Oh no…why did I think this was a good idea?”

Nico cleared his throat, and Will jumped. He’d forgotten that the thief was there.

“Listen Blondie,” he started, ignoring Will’s indignant hiss, “you seem pretty wishy washy about this whole thing. Why don’t we just go back, you give me the tiara, and we go our merry ways. Sound good?”

Will hesitated, considering his options. He could do that, and save his skin. Or he could still go, despite the danger, and see his dream. Will felt his determination grow.

“Nope. We’re going.”

Nico groaned.

* * *

 After an hour of wandering, Nico had an idea. Blondie obviously had never been outside of that tower (which was odd, but Nico wasn’t about to ask), and he needed to learn a lesson. What better place than The Underworld?

“C’mon Blondie, I’m hungry and I know a place to go eat.” Nico said, concealing a grin. He was suddenly stopped and whirled around, and his vision was dominated with Will’s blushing, angry face, inches away from his. Nico noticed how blue Will’s eyes were, and the spark of defiance in them was more than attractive—

_Nope, shut up Nico, not now._

“My name is Will. Don’t call me Blondie.” Will hissed, his eyebrows furrowed. Nico blinked in surprise, and then nodded slowly. Will relaxed, nodded firmly, and let go of Nico’s arm.

“Thank you. I just…I’m tired of being called the wrong name.” Will muttered, and Nico looked at Will in confusion. Will merely shook his head.

“Anyway, let’s go. There’s a tavern near here that has good food.”

Will looked hesitant, but eventually nodded.

“Alright. I’m trusting you here.”

_Bad decision._

* * *

 When Nico opened the door, he could tell Will was afraid, and resisted the urge to laugh. This kid was too easy.

“Welcome to The Underworld! One of the best taverns around.” Nico said with false cheer, sauntering in. Will followed slowly, eyes darting around the room.

“Are…are _all_ taverns like this?” He whispered, and Nico couldn’t resist snorting.

“Nah, this one is one of the tamer ones.” Not true at all, but seeing Will’s eyes widen further was worth it.

Nico walked towards the bar, and Will scurried behind him. Eyeing the menu posted on the wall, Nico hummed. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty hungry. Getting a bite to eat wouldn’t hurt—

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in!”

_Dammit._

Nico turned slowly, and looked into the eyes of Bryce Lawrence. Bryce was a jerk, and Nico had crossed paths with him before. The memories weren’t fond. Taking a deep breath, Nico glared at Bryce, proud to see him shrink back a little.

“What do you want, Bryce?” Nico growled, and saw Will’s eyes moving between him and Bryce in confusion and slight fear. Bryce laughed.

“Don’t you know? We saw the papers. Stole the lost princess’ tiara, did you? The guard is offering a pretty price for your head on a platter, and I’d be more than happy to oblige.” Bryce sneered, and Nico bared his teeth in warning.

“Do you really want to fight me again, Bryce? Remember how our last sword fight turned out, or are you just stupid?” Nico replied, gesturing to the scar that bisected Bryce’s eyebrow. Bryce’s scowl deepened.

“Get him!”

Nico jumped to his feet, pushed Will behind him, and unsheathed his sword. A grin made its way onto his face, and he readied himself. Finally, something fun.

* * *

So things weren’t going according to plan.

In a different universe, Nico kicked everyone’s ass and walked away from The Underworld unscathed. He laughed and maybe cut Bryce’s stupid head off, and he and Will went to see the lights. Nico took Will back to his tower, Will thanked him and gave him the crown, and Nico went off, back to his old ways.

It didn’t go down like that, however.

Nico was currently pinned down to a table, Bryce Lawrence’s ugly yellow teeth glinting at him menacingly. Nico was a good swordsman, but against practically twenty people twice his size?

Well.

“Any last words, di Angelo?” Bryce snickered, and Nico sighed and closed his eyes.

“Wait!”

Everyone turned towards Will, who looked terrified but determined. Bryce raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s this, di Angelo? A plaything?” Will and Nico both flushed at the implications, but Will stomped his foot and put his hands on his hips.

“Listen! I understand that you want to kill Nico, and I can see why, considering he’s rude and broody—”

“Hey!”

“—but I need his help. He’s going to take me to see the lanterns, and I’ve been waiting to see them my entire life! I’ve been dreaming of this for as long as I can remember, so please, just let him go and we’ll leave.”

There was silence, and Nico wanted to laugh at the utter bs that Will had just spewed. Like some flowery words would save his skin. Right.

The sword pointed at his throat moved away.

“Fine. Let him up.” Bryce sighed, and Nico looked at him incredulously.

_“What?”_ He whispered, and Bryce rolled his eyes.

“Listen, I’m not getting in the way of a person with a dream. I think she’d kill me if I did.” He replied, and Nico say Will flush further, levelling a glare at Bryce.

“He. I’m a boy.” Will hissed, and Bryce shrugged.

“Alright, he. Now—” Bryce was cut off by the sound of harsh knocking on the door.

“Royal guard, open up!” The voice of Jason Grace boomed, and everyone froze. The bartender quickly gestured to follow him, and Will and Nico ran as the door banged open

“There’s a secret passage down here, it’ll get you out. Good luck.” He whispered, and then stood, throwing a shot glass at one of the guards. Nico looked up before diving down the passage after Will, and saw the whole tavern in uproar, fighting off the royal guard. Nico smirked, and shut the door behind him.

He didn’t see that Jason Grace had seen him.

* * *

Will was panting as he ran, and Nico was close behind him.

“How are you already out of breath? How out of shape are you?” Nico huffed, and Will glared at him.

“I’ve lived in a tower for nearly eighteen years, I’ve never exactly had to run a marathon!” Will snapped, and Nico seemed to pause.

“Fair enough.”

As they continued to run, Nico heard the sound of feet behind him. Turning around slightly, he saw Jason Grace on their tail. Will had the same idea, and his eyes widened. Will let out a small shriek, Nico let out a string of curses, and they sped up.

The pair saw light, and Will felt like he could laugh in relief. They were going to make it!

“Whoa!” Nico shouted, grabbing Will’s hand and tugging him backwards. Will almost whirled on Nico to ask what the heck he was doing, but then he saw the problem.

They were at the top of a canyon.

“We’re doomed. Jason is here, and we’re doomed.” Nico groaned, and Will looked around in desperation. Then, he saw a wooden beam halfway across the canyon.

“No we aren’t. Hold on!” Will grabbed his hair, twirled it a few times, and threw it like a lasso. It curled around the beam, and Will grabbed Nico by the waist. Nico squawked indignantly, but Will ignored him, and jumped.

“What the fu—”

Nico was cut off by his own scream, and Will fought the mad urge to laugh. They were sailing through the air, halfway across the canyon, but then the beam began to fall. Will turned, eyes wide, and saw that Jason had knocked the beam to the side.

“Will!”

Will turned and saw that they were heading straight for a cliff. There wasn’t anything to do other than brace for impact, so Will did. The two were thrown into the cave, which was quickly filling up with water from the ravine that was unblocked from the beam’s absence.

“We need to get out of here.” Nico said urgently, but suddenly, the mouth of the cave was blocked off by rocks. Will looked around for a way out, but it was too dark. Dread settled in his stomach. Drowning was one of the most painful ways to die, supposedly.

“This is it, we’re dead.” Nico whispered, and then turned to Will, “just so someone knows before I die, it’s my fault my sister died… It was my fault, and I—I have another sister I need to protect, and that’s why I steal.”

“Just so you know, my hair has healing magic and glows.” Will replied, and then was struck with an idea, “my hair glows!”

Ignoring Nico’s incredulous look and taking a deep breath, which was difficult as the water had reached his chin, Will began to sing.

_“Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Take back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate’s design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Take back what once was mine.”_

Will felt the power surge through him as the water came over his head, and saw the golden glow of his hair. Nico’s eyes were huge, but he quickly got over the surprise and began to look for an exit. He spotted a hole in the rocks, and began to dig. Will quickly followed, and then, the water was draining, taking the pair with it. Air filled Will’s lungs, and he spluttered and coughed.

They did it.

* * *

 “Oh Winifred! Let down your hair!”

Nothing.

“Winifred?” Mother Gaea called, brow furrowing in confusion. She normally answered by now. After a few more minutes of nothing, Mother Gaea felt panic set in.

Running towards the secret entrance of the tower, she began to clear away the rocks and plants covering it. After a minute of struggling and cursing, Mother Gaea managed to open the doorway, and rushed up the stairs.

_My youth, my power! It can't be gone!_ Mother Gaea thought, breathing heavily. Finally reaching the top, the door slammed open.

Nothing.

“Winifred? Winifred!” She screamed, looking around, eyes wide. She was gone. She was _gone._ Where-

A gleam caught Mother Gaea’s eye.

Turning towards the source, she saw that under the step, a purse lay, seemingly quickly hidden. Furrowing her brow, Mother Gaea grabbed the contents of the purse and gasped.

“No…”

Winifred’s tiara.

Gritting her teeth, Mother Gaea turned towards the exit.

It was time to find her rebellious flower.

* * *

After scouring a disgusting tavern and following the feeling of magic to a cave, Mother Gaea saw two men being guarded by soldiers. Hiding in the shadows of the outskirts of the forest, Mother Gaea listened to their conversation.

“Di Angelo is going to pay for double crossing us and taking that tiara…” One said, and the other nodded in agreement. Mother Gaea’s eyes widened, and a smile twisted her face.

Waving her hands, the trees and bushes shot out of the forest, enveloping the soldiers. They barely had time to scream before they were pulled under the dirt, leaving an eerie quiet to settle over the area. Mother Gaea walked out of the shadows, and the two men shifted uneasily.

“Tiara, you say? Well, I can offer you much better than that.”

* * *

 Nico had a lot to process as he and Will set up camp for the night.

“Your hair…is magic?” Nico asked as he started the fire, and Will nodded solemnly, trying to brush the tangles out of it. Nico winced as his hand twinged in pain, and he looked down to see the bruised skin from the rocks. Will’s eyes followed his.

“You’re hurt.” Will said simply, walking over to Nico, “give me your hand.”

Nico shrinked back from Will slightly, who rolled his eyes.

“I know you don’t believe me, so give me your hand.”

After a few seconds of deliberation, Nico hesitantly offered up his hand. Will took it carefully, and Nico could feel his face heat up at the touch. When was the last time someone had touched him that gently? He couldn’t remember.

Will wrapped his hair around Nico’s hand, and began to sing. Nico felt a tingling sensation travel up his arm, and the pain started to fade. When the chant was over, Will released his hand to reveal smooth, unblemished skin, which had just been bruised seconds ago.

“Wha—how—?” Nico stammered, and Will laughed lightly, though his eyes were sad.

“That’s why I can’t leave the tower. People are cruel, and they’ll try to take me for my hair.” Will sighed, and Nico felt like he was looking at a kicked puppy instead of a boy.

“Why not just cut it off?” Nico asked, and Will smiled humorlessly.

“The power doesn’t work after my hair is cut. And I need this to heal Mother. She’s sick.” Will practically whispered, and Nico nodded in understanding. Will sat down on a log near the fire (which had finally lit), and gazed into the flames like they held the secrets of the universe. Nico took that moment to stare, indulging himself just a bit. Will’s pale skin had a splash of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and the flames reflected in his eyes made them look ethereal. There was a small smile on Will’s lips as he acted like he wasn’t shivering from the cold. He was…

_Fine, gay thoughts, you can stay for a bit._

He was beautiful.

Will turned to Nico, his head cocked to the side in question, and Nico quickly looked away, finally walking to the log that Will was sitting on and taking a seat. Will bit his lip, and seemed to be wrestling with something in his head. Nico sighed.

“Will, whatever you want to say, just say it.”

Will blinked in surprise, his face turning pink. Will averted his eyes to his dirty brown pants, took a deep breath, and without preamble, said:

“What did you mean when you said it’s your fault your sister is dead? Back in the cave?”

Nico’s face became an impassive mask, and Will quickly tried to backpedal. Nico, however, just held his hand up, effectively shutting Will up. Clenching his teeth, Nico looked Will in the eye and began.

“My sister’s name was Bianca. She was older than me by two years, and I worshipped the ground she walked on. We lived with our parents, and we were happy.  Bianca and I were inseparable. None of the other kids really liked me, they thought I was creepy, but Bianca always stayed with me when she could’ve gone to play with them. She said I was more important to her.” Nico took a deep breath, trying to ground himself, and continued, “when I was ten, I was obsessed with this card game. It had figurines to go with it, and I had all of them, except for one. Bianca was almost obsessed with  finding it for me. One day—”

Will put a hand on Nico’s arm, and Nico let that feeling sink in. It warmed his chest and made it easier to proceed.

“One day, she found it in a junkyard. But there was a rule in that junkyard, given by the royal guard. Nobody could take anything from there. She was playing in the junkyard with her friends, she found it, and put it in her pocket. The guards saw her and demanded she put it back. When she refused, they…the guard killed her. Her friends tried to save her, but they couldn’t.

“So, that’s why it’s my fault. If I hadn’t gone on and on about that stupid figurine, she’d be here. She was only twelve when she died, and that’s—that’s the worst part. She was the best person I’ve ever known, and she had so much potential. And it got thrown down the drain by some asshole royal guard.”

Nico turned to Will with blurry eyes to see Will hastily wiping at his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry. But Nico, that’s not your fault. You didn’t kill her, the guard did. If she was as amazing as you say, then I know she doesn’t blame you for what happened.” Will said, voice shaky, gently squeezing Nico’s arm. Taking a shuddering breath, Nico nodded.

“I wasn’t done,” he said with a bitter laugh, “after that, my family fell apart. My mom had died a year before, and my dad ended up drinking himself to death. I was alone by my thirteenth birthday, so I started stealing. When I was fourteen, I found a girl named Hazel in an alleyway. She was alone and scared, and told me she ran away from her mom. So I took her in. She’s my little sister now, and she lives in a boarding school. I send her all the money I can so she can get an education, and so she can be better than me. She deserves it. You remind me of her a bit, actually.” Nico huffed a laugh, and Will quirked his brow.

“You’re both too kind for your own good.” Nico snorted, and Will’s eyes widened in surprise.

“…thank you.” Will said quietly, and Nico gave Will a look.

“That’s not exactly a compliment.”

Will shook his head, and said, “in a world full of cruel people, some of us have to be brave enough to be kind no matter what. You never know what one act of kindness can accomplish, Nico.”

It was Nico’s turn to look surprised, before a small, fond smile wormed its way onto his face.

“Well, I guess.”

After a moment of silence, Will looked away.

“I wasn’t born a boy.” He blurted out suddenly, and Nico looked at him in surprise.

“I mean, I was, but…not everyone agrees. I was born Winifred, and I was a girl, but when I was about ten I realized that I wasn’t a girl. I was reading a textbook and it talked about people not identifying with the gender they were given at birth, and I knew that was me. So I started calling myself William, and I referred to myself as a boy, and it just…it felt _right._ It still does. Mother doesn’t agree with me, but I’ve learned to stop pushing it. She just gets angry, and—”

“Wait,” Nico interrupted, ignoring the look of terror on Will’s face, “she still calls you Winifred and refers to you as a girl?”

Will nodded slowly, and continued, “it’s—it’s fine though, she’s my mother and she knows best, so—”

The look on Nico’s face made Will snap his mouth shut. Nico looked livid, and rightfully so, he thought.

“That’s bullshit, Will. She shouldn’t do that to you. You can’t just let her walk all over you like that, especially with something like this. If you’re a boy, then you’re a boy, and she can’t change that.” Nico said, keeping eye contact with Will to make sure he understood. After a moment, Will laughed lightly.

“Y’know what? You’re right.” He said, and Nico nodded in agreement.

“Now,” Nico started, leaning his elbows on his knees, “tell me about those books. They sound interesting.”

Will lit up, his happiness animating every inch of his face, and Nico was struck by how pretty the boy next to him was.

“Well, did you know that there’s more than two genders?”

“Seriously? That’s kickass.”

* * *

 “Well, I’m gonna go get more firewood.” Nico said, smiling at Will softly. Will blushed, finally noticing how much he had been talking.

“Sure! I’m sorry if I’m boring you though, you can tell me to stop whenever. I ramble a lot.” Will said, laughing nervously. That laughing was cut short, however, when Nico placed a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“You’re not bothering me. I like listening to you talk.”

And with that, Nico was gone, leaving Will a lovestruck mess.

“Wow…” Will whispered as he watched Nico leave, a blush coloring his cheeks. A small giggle escaped him, and he smiled widely, looking up towards the sky.

“How touching, Winifred.”

Will’s head whipped behind him, and he saw Mother Gaea glaring at him, looking livid. Will gulped.

“M—Mother?” Will whimpered, and Mother Gaea smiled dangerously.

“Yes, Winifred. And now, it’s time to leave. He’s gone, and we’re going back to the tower.” Mother said icily, and Will frantically shook his head. When she raised a brow, Will clenched his fists.

“I’m not going yet, Mother. Nico is taking me to see the lights, and I…I think he likes me!” Will replied, a small smile on his face. Mother snorted, and Will’s smile died.

“Please, Winifred, why would he love _you?_   He’s a common thief. He’s tricking you to get the crown.”

Will bit his lip, and shook his head again.

“Really? Well, let’s test your new love.” Mother said, tossing the purse with the tiara at Will, “give him the crown and see what happens. Don’t come crying to me when he leaves you, Winifred.”

And with that, Mother was gone, leaving Will shaking and feeling much less happy than he did a minute ago.

“Will?”

Will stuffed the purse behind the log, and turned towards the sound of Nico’s voice. Nico emerged a few seconds later, slightly dirty, ruffled, and still looking handsome as ever. Will felt another blush turn his cheeks pink. Nico’s brown eyes were warm as they looked at him, but his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he took in Will’s pale skin and wide eyes.

“Is everything alright, Will? Did something happen?” Nico asked, and he sounded so genuinely concerned that Will felt his heartbeat pick up.

“Yeah. I’m fine, thought I saw something.”

_Give him the crown, Will,_ a voice whispered, _it’ll prove he_ does _like you._

Will didn’t.

* * *

Nico woke up to the feeling of a boot in his side.

“Shit—” Nico gasped, looking up into blue eyes that were _not_ Will’s. Nico took in the sight of cropped blond hair and a scar on a lip, and—

“Shit.” Nico groaned, and Jason Grace glared at him dangerously.

“Yeah, ‘shit.’ Get up, di Angelo, you’re coming with me.” Jason said loudly, causing Will to stir. Jason’s eyes followed the movement, and his eyes widened.

“Who—”

“Nobody you need to concern yourself with.” Nico quickly replied, jumping to his feet and grabbing his sword. Jason unsheathed his sword in response, and the two began to circle each other.

“I’m taking you in, di Angelo. You’ve caused too much trouble.” Jason glowered, and Nico scoffed.

“Sure you are. How many years have you tried to catch me, Grace? What makes you think you’ll manage to do it this time?” Nico taunted, and Jason’s glare deepened. Suddenly, the head guard charged, and Nico braced himself.

Nico hadn’t had to fight anyone in a long time, so he was a bit rusty, but that wasn’t going to stop him. The sound of metal clanging echoed loudly in the clearing, and Nico felt a slightly manic smile spill over his lips. The rush of battle was something he’d never get tired of.

“Nico?” A small, tired voice called, and Nico froze.

Will.

That pause was all Jason needed to pin Nico to the ground, sword at his throat. Nico huffed in annoyance. This was the second time he’d been beaten with Will there.

“Now di Angelo, you’re going to be good and come with me—” Jason’s smug grin was wiped off his face as a rock hit him in the forehead. Both Nico and Jason looked over incredulously to see Will, holding a few more rocks, and sporting a glare that twisted his features.

“I don’t know who you are, but you’re going to let him go.” Will said, but Nico could hear the slight shake in his voice.

“Why would I do that? He’s wanted throughout the kingdom for stealing the princess’ crown, along with dozens of other infractions! He’s coming with me, and—” Another rock struck him, causing him to drop his sword to clutch his now bleeding nose.

Nico scrambled away, grabbing both Jason’s sword and his own. Jason glared at Will through the pained tears in his eyes, and Nico took a step forward to get get his gaze off of Will. Jason’s eyes narrowed as he saw Nico holding both swords.

“How should I get you to stop following me, hm?” Nico asked mockingly, touching a finger to his chin. He saw Will bite his lip in the corner of his eye, as if he was formulating a plan.

“I won’t stop looking for you, di Angelo. You should know that.” Jason said, his voice thick with pain and the fact he couldn’t breathe through his nose.

Will marched towards them, still holding a few rocks. He stopped at Nico’s side, and pointed a finger in Jason’s face, which caused him to flinch. Nico had to hold back a snort at the sight of the head of the royal guard being intimidated by a kid.

“Listen to me. Nico is taking me to see the lanterns today, and that’s non negotiable. If you let us see them, you can take Nico afterwards.”

“What?” Nico spluttered, and Will elbowed him in the side discreetly.

“You can come with us if you want to, but I _need_ to see the lanterns. Understand me?” Will huffed, and after a few minutes of deliberation, nodded.

“Good. Now, let me heal your nose.”

* * *

After Will convinced Jason, who was apparently the head of the royal guard, to heal his nose (and the inevitable thirty minute freakout Jason had afterwards), they set off towards the city. Will looked around in excitement as more people began to appear. He’d never seen so many people before, and it was a bit overwhelming.

Jason and Nico were sending glares at each other every five seconds, but after a bit, Will turned to them and growled, “if you two don’t start playing nice, I’ll get more rocks.”

They stopped after that.

As more people filled the streets, walking through the market and enjoying the warm day, Will’s hair became more of a problem. People were stepping on it, causing Will to cry out in pain more than once. Nico would glare at the person who had done it, causing them to scurry away quickly. Will was starting to get frustrated tears in his eyes, but then he heard a squeal and was suddenly almost knocked over by about six little girls.

“Can we braid your hair?” The oldest one squeaked, and they all looked so hopeful that he couldn’t refuse. When Will nodded, they cheered, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the shade of a nearby tree. Jason looked at Nico, completely lost, and Nico just shrugged and followed.

“What’s your name?” The youngest asked shyly, and Will laughed lightly.

“It’s William, but I go by Will. It’s nice to meet you girls!” Will replied, and the girls looked slightly confused.

“I’ve never met a boy with hair this long.” One of them muttered, and Will felt his face fall slightly. He was about to reply, but Nico beat him to it.

“Well, now you have.” He said softly, leaning against the tree, a slight smile on his face.

Will looked up at him gratefully, his own smile wide. Nico looked away, and Will desperately hoped that was a blush he was seeing on his cheeks.

* * *

“I’m not sure about this…” Jason heard Nico say, and had to hold back laughter at the lost look on his face. Will was insistent though, tugging on Nico’s hand and saying, “c’mon Nico, please! It’s just dancing, and I’ve never been able to dance with anyone but myself. Please?”

Nico seemed to pause, took one look at Will, and Jason could _see_ Nico’s resolve crumble. Nico grumbled, but agreed, and at the cheer Will let out, Nico’s face went from pink to bright red.

_Well, that’s a thing, I guess._

Jason sighed, feeling conflicted. Hours beforehand, while they were still in the forest, Will had pulled Jason aside while Nico stomped ahead.

_“He doesn’t want to steal, y’know.” He whispered._

_“Then why does he?” Jason asked with a glare, causing Will to jut his chin out in stubbornness._

_“He’s an orphan with a little sister to protect. What would you do?” Will huffed, marching ahead to stand with Nico._

So yeah, Jason wasn’t sure what he should do.

On one hand, the royal guard in him was screaming to take Nico in anyway. He had broken too many rules, and that was inexcusable. On the other hand…

Jason knew what it was like to be an orphan. He’d been ripped from his older sister, and he still didn’t know where she was, or if she was even still alive. How could he rip a big brother away from someone and still look at himself in the mirror?

He’d also gotten to know Nico in the past day, and he wasn’t…what he’d expected. Jason had expected a complete jerk with no sense of morals. What he’d gotten, however, was a quiet boy who was trying to survive. A boy who wasn’t good with people, but tried his best, because he wanted to be a good person.

As Jason watched Nico and Will dance through the marketplace, Will’s laugh echoing around the square and Nico’s eyes warm as he looked at Will, Jason felt a smile on his face. They were good for each other. Jason still had no idea where Will came from, and why the hell his hair could _heal_ people (which was both amazing and freaky), but he didn’t seem deceitful. Through the years, Jason had learned to read people well. And Will wasn’t lying, or double crossing him. He was kind, honest, and a little too nïave.

So. Jason didn’t know what to do.

* * *

The sun was setting, so that meant the lanterns would be released soon, and Will hadn’t been more nervous in his whole life. He was shaking like a leaf when Nico took him by the hand and led him towards the lake surrounding the castle.

“C’mon,” he’d said, “this is where my family used to watch them.”

So here Will was, a lantern in his clammy hands, sitting in a boat across from Nico. He felt like he was going to throw up. He wasn’t ready for this, why did he think he could do this?

“You’re psyching yourself out, Will.” Nico said softly, thumping him on the temple gently.

“I just…what if it isn’t as amazing as I pictured it? What do I do when it’s over? My dream will be over.” Will said shakily, and Nico grabbed his hand. Will felt himself relax slightly at the touch.

“You find a new dream.” Nico replied, and then, Will saw it. The lanterns began to float towards the sky, and Nico nodded. They both gripped their lantern, and tossed it up into the air. Will looked around in wonder as the lanterns floated towards them, and a small laugh bubbled out of him. The lights from the lanterns lit up the night sky, reflecting off the water and turning the world a soft pink.

“They’re beautiful…” Will whispered.

“Yeah, they are.” Nico replied, but when Will turned, he wasn’t looking at the lanterns. Will bit his lip, and nodded to himself.

“The purse is on the shore.” He blurted out, and Nico’s eyes widened, “you can get it when we go back.”

Will averted his eyes, too scared to look Nico in the eye. Nico placed his hands on Will’s cheeks, and quietly asked him to look at him. Will did, and his breath caught at the sight. Nico, surrounded by soft lights, the warmth in his eyes unmistakable. A shy smile appeared on Will’s face, and Nico smiled back.

“I don’t need it anymore.” Nico said, and Will felt himself lean in. Nico followed, and right before their lips met, Nico saw something out of the corner of his eye. He pulled away in alarm, and said very seriously, “I need to go take care of something.”

When they reached the shore, Nico took a deep breath and turned to Will.

“I’ll be right back.”

* * *

“Okay?” Will called, and Nico turned towards the shadows. He saw the satchel sitting on a nearby log, and picked it up. When he was out of Will’s sight, he was suddenly pinned to a tree by his neck. The twins leered at him, and Nico tossed the satchel at them.

“Take it. I—I don’t need it anymore.” Nico wheezed, and the twins laughed.

“We don’t want it anymore, di Angelo. We want the girl.” Ugly Number One said, and Nico tensed.

“Don’t touch him.” Nico snarled, thrashing in an attempt to free himself. Ugly Number Two increased the pressure on his neck, and Nico saw black spots in his vision. Suddenly the hand was gone, and Nico fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering. The twins were on the ground, out cold.

He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

Nico tried to run, but he found his feet glued to the grass.

“Who-”

“You’ve caused me too much trouble, young man.” A woman sneered, emerging from the thicket. Nico looked around frantically, trying to find something to free himself.

“Now, Winifred and I will be taking our leave.”

Nico’s eyes felt heavy as Mother Gaea placed a finger to his temple, and soon, he was dead to the world.

* * *

 Will felt himself getting anxious. Nico was taking forever, and Will was beginning to worry. He didn’t leave, did he?

_No,_ Will thought, _he wouldn’t do that to me._

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the forest.

“Oh thank the gods, I was getting worried Nico.” Will called, smiling widely. Then, the figure stepped into the light. Will’s eyebrows furrowed, his smile dropping.

“Mother?” He asked, and she walked towards him, sympathy in her eyes.

“It’s time to go home, sweetheart.” She said, placing a hand on Will’s cheek, just like Nico had done earlier.

Mother’s hands, however, were cold.

“Where’s Nico?” Will asked, and Mother sighed.

“I told you, Winifred. The world is cruel.” She replied, pointing towards the water. Will turned towards it, and he felt his heart stop at the sight of Nico’s shadow steering a ship away.

“Nico? NICO!” Will shouted, but was met with silence. Will turned back to Mother, and felt tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, my flower. But what did I tell you?” She tutted, opening her arms. Will buried himself in them, his sobs echoing across the water.

“I—I thought…he said he didn’t—” Will was cut off with a sob, and Mother rubbed his back soothingly.

“Let’s go home.” She whispered, and Will nodded.

_Mother_ did _know best after all._

* * *

Nico didn’t know how, but he was going to escape this cell.

He had been here for hours, pacing and worrying. Will’s mother had set him up. Will’s mother had probably taken Will back to the tower. Will didn’t know that Nico hadn’t left on his own accord.

_Nico woke up slowly, and then, remembered what happened. His eyes snapped open, and he looked around. He was on a ship, hands tied to the wheel, the satchel on his shoulder._

_"No,” he whispered, and then realized that Will probably thought he was leaving him._

_“WILL! WILL, PLEASE!”_

_He’d shouted for hours until his voice was gone, and the guards found him._

So, here he was now. Ready to be executed. And not happy about it _at all._

The sound of boots coming towards him made Nico pause, and he looked as two guards began to unlock his cell. When it was open, Nico tried to rush them, but they were easily twice his size. They roughly took Nico towards the gallows, and Nico struggled the whole time.

“Let me GO!” He shouted, and then, the two men stopped suddenly.

“General Grace, sir?” One asked, and Nico stopped. There stood Jason, looking as regal as ever. He glared at Nico, and then told the guards he’d take it from here. The two looked conflicted, but nodded. As soon as they were gone, Jason sighed.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” He whispered, and Nico felt hope flare inside him.

“Are you—”

“Run. I’ll act like you knocked me out. Just…save Will, Nico.” Jason said tiredly, but smiled at Nico. Nico nodded, and paused.

“Thank you.”

And then, Nico was gone.

* * *

 “And we’ll get a nicer tower, a bigger tower, so you won’t go sneaking off again, Winifred!” Mother said, and droned on, but Will couldn’t bring himself to listen. Nico had lied to him. He really thought that something was there. He trusted Nico. And Nico left.

The room was suddenly quiet, and Will looked up to see Mother looking at him sadly.

“Oh sweetheart, are you still upset over that boy?” She asked, and Will turned his head away. Mother continued, “I told you, Mother always knows best. This all could’ve been avoided if you had listened to me. And now, have you learned your lesson?”

Will nodded.

“Good.” She said, patting him on the cheek. She then turned to Will’s bed, and continued to pack. Will looked out the window longingly, and wished he could feel the sun on his skin again. Suddenly, his eyes caught movement. Was someone…climbing the tower?

A head peeked out. Will took in the windblown black hair, the pale skin, the dark brown eyes…

Nico?

Will’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and Nico nimbly vaulted into the room. He put a finger to his lips, and began to walk towards Will. Will kept blinking, convinced he was dreaming. This couldn’t be real. Nico had left. Nico had taken the crown and run. He had thrown Will’s trust back in his face. And yet…

A board creaked, and Mother paused in her ramblings. She turned, and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she saw Nico. An eerie smile appeared on her face, and suddenly, Will was terrified.

“Well well well…what do we have here? Are you here to break my daughter’s heart again?” Mother laughed, and Will winced.

“Will, listen to me,” Nico said seriously, “I didn’t leave. She knocked me out with her magic and tied me to that ship. I would never leave you like that. You need to believe me, and we need to go.”

Will’s breath caught, and he turned towards Mother.

“Is…is that true?” He asked, and when Mother didn’t reply, he shouted “IS IT TRUE, MOTHER?”

“I’m not your mother.” She hissed suddenly, “Princess Winifred.”

Will and Nico stilled in surprise, and Gaea pounced. She ran towards Nico, and Will watched in horror as she took a dagger and plunged it into his side. Nico shouted in pain, and fell to the floor.

He didn’t move.

“NO!” Will shrieked, and ran towards him. Gaea grabbed him by the arm, however, and held him back.

“We’re leaving, Winifred.” She sneered, but Will continued to struggle.

“No! I—” Will cut off, and took a deep breath. Without preamble, he turned to Gaea and said, “If you let me heal him, I’ll go. I’ll do whatever you want, and I’ll never run again. If you don’t, I will _never_ stop fighting you. Let me heal him, and I’ll do it. I promise.”

After a few seconds, Gaea nodded and released Will’s arm. Will ran to Nico on shaky legs, and fell to his knees.

“Will, you can’t…” Nico coughed, his mouth red. Will shushed him, and began to sing.

_“Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine—”_

He was cut off, however, by Nico. He grabbed Will’s hair, causing Will to squeak in surprise, and with one swipe of the dagger, cut it off.

“NO!” Gaea screamed, and her power began to dwindle. She watched in horror as her hands aged and eventually turned to sand. A garbled shout echoed around the room, but then, Gaea was no more.

Not that Will or Nico cared

“No! No no no, Nico! Why—Why would you—?” Will cut himself off, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks. Nico smiled, but Will could see him fading.

“You…you were my new dream.” He whispered, and his eyes closed.

“No…Nico, please, no. Please, you can’t—you can’t leave me here! Please come back,” a sob made Will’s breath stutter, “please…”

Nothing.

Will’s sobs picked up in earnest, and he watched through blurry eyes as his tears fell onto Nico’s face. Will gently wiped them away, ignoring the red pooling around them. Then, Will noticed the tears glowing gold. Will’s eyes widened, and he began to sing.

_“Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Take back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate’s design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine.”_

Nico’s chest rose. His eyes opened. Will’s laugh was the first thing he heard, and he swore it was the best sound in the world.

* * *

Days later, Will stood at the castle, in front of King Lester and Queen Naomi, his short hair pulled into a small ponytail.

“My child…” Lester whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“William. I—I go by William. Well, Will mostly. I’m a boy, and—” Will was cut off by Naomi throwing herself into Will’s arms.

“That’s fine, William. We’re just happy you’re here. We’ve missed you so much.” She whispered, and Will laughed, his tears falling into his mother’s hair.

Nico stood to the side, smiling beside a bewildered Jason Grace.

“Don’t you want to go introduce yourself?” Jason asked Nico, who shook his head.

“Later. We’ve got plenty of time.”

_And they all lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, merry late christmas! tell me what you think!
> 
> tumblr: trashben


End file.
